


Sick Leave        (PG-13) (NC -17 from chapter 7/8 I guess)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen gets sick and Jared takes care of him.They end up watching Youtube videos about J2.. (PG - 13/nc-17)Meanwhile, they are getting snowed in and it isn't looking like they are going to be walking outside any minute.what happens if something happens between them? Will they manage to deal with that, only having each other around?Since this is my first, I would really like to recieve reviews and or tips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My first fic on Jared an Jensen, chapter 2 will be coming soon, expect some (not slashy) NC - 17 coming up soon ;)
> 
> PG - 13

  
Author's notes: Where Jensen gets sick and Jared takes care of him and they end up watching Youtube videos about Supernatural. Extra information: It’s snowing outside and a big pile of snow is growing in front of the door.  


* * *

Sick Leave

 

Jared was watching the airing of the newest episode of Supernatural when he heard a fierce knock on the bedroom door. “Yes?” Jared called, and the door swung open. 

 

The first thing Jared saw was Sadie running in followed by a heated Jensen. He wondered what was wrong and sat up a little, turning down the volume of the television and putting the remote control away.

 

“Jen?, what’s wrong?”, he said, looking up. “Are you okay?” 

Jensen stood there staring at the floor for a moment, puzzled, not saying anything, breathing heavily. He shifted on his legs and looked back at Jared: “I don’t know, I feel really sick! I’m so dizzy and hot and cold at once, nauseous, bad headache..”

 

“Bad hangover, huh?”, Jared laughed, kind of relieved that nothing serious was going on with his best friend. Jensen looked cute when he was feeling ill, so much like a little child, he chuckled at the thought. 

“Jare?” “I really don’t feel well, my heart is pounding and my head is starting to spin!” 

 

“That ‘s not good, come over and let me feel your head!” , Jared said, getting more worried now. He shoved himself to the end of the bed and Jensen walked over to him, standing in front of him bowing his head towards Jared. 

 

Jared put his hand on Jensen’s forehead and felt how hot it was. “You need to lay down immediately Jen, you’re getting a flu or something else, you should be in bed right now!” 

 

“I seriously don’t know if I can make it back to my bedroom”, Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared. “Surely you can’t, man”, Jared said. “Come on, just lay yourself down at my bed for now”. 

He stood up, supporting Jensen. God, that poor guy felt so hot, he should get him some asperine or something. He walked him over to the left side of the bed very carefully and helped him sit down.

 

Jensen eyes were watery, he was very pale and looking like he could faint any minute. “Just lie yourself down very slowly, are you still dizzy? “, Jared asked.

“Jare?” “I can hardly move, everything hurts right now, my legs, my arms..”

 

Jared put his arm round Jensen and slowly supported him down to the bed. Jensen was already falling asleep and he suspected Jensen had taken his own “medicine” already, a couple of beers or a glass of whisky. He was totally passed out. Jared grabbed Jensen’s legs and turned them on to the bed.

 

Jensen groaned a little, making Jared smile tenderly. Poor Jen, it looked like they wouldn’t be filming any scenes together tomorrow. 

Shouldn’t he take some clothes off of him? He was so heated, that couldn’t be good. All those layers while having a high temperature. 

 

It felt kind of awkward, especially with Jensen being passed out. Just as he started to unbutton Jensen’s shirt, Jensen woke up and opened his eyes a little: “Dude?” he said hoarse, “what are you doing?” 

 

“You can’t have all those clothes on while having a fever Jen”. “I’ll help you, I.. can do it myself”, Jensen warily replied. He started getting himself up but had no strength and fell down on the bed again. He sighed deeply and looked at Jared.

 

“On second thought, I can’t”, Jensen said, pouting. Jared laughed loudly: 

“Aw.. that’s so cute Jen, not the strongest one today huh?” He continued unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt. “Just work with me a little, you can do it”. 

He helped Jensen get out of his shirt. Jensen was still holding his arms out.

 

“Want to lose the other one too Jen?”, Jared said. “Yes, help me with that Jay, it’s so hot in here”. Actually it was kind of hot here, Jared thought. Was he getting a flu too or was the heater on to high?

 

He lifted Jensen’s shirt up high and pulled it over his head and couldn’t help looking at the showing torso underneath. Jensen sure looked good. He loosened Jensen’s belt up to make it easier pulling his pants down. 

 

Jensen’s eyes were closed as he started but when he unzipped Jensen’s pants they were open again.

Jensen looked over at Jared and snickered softly. “What?” Jared turned his head around. 

 

“Dude, that looks funny and disturbing at the same time”, he said. Jared smiled and turned his head back, thinking Jensen was talking about him unzipping Jensen’s pants. But when he returned to what he was doing he saw what Jensen meant. 

 

The room he had made by unzipping the pants was filled with something else, a growing bulge underneath his hand.

He quickly pulled his hand back beside him and breathed superficially. 

He had to focus, he didn’t need to be surprised by that, come on, he should get himself together! 

 

When he turned back to Jensen to make a smart remark, Jensen was already out again. He returned to the pants and pulled them of Jensen, finishing with pulling his socks down. “Djeez Jen, you’re feet smell”, he whispered.

 

He pulled the blanket from underneath Jensen and Jensen let out a moan. He covered him with the blanket. He sighed and wanted to sit back to the board of the bed but something was in the way. Jensen had let his arm drop to Jared’s side of the bed and he was sitting on his hand.. He jumped up and took a step of the bed. 

 

This was ridiculous! Why was he so tensed? It was just Jensen and he shouldn’t be so jumpy about this. This was just a little help amongst friends.

 

He turned to look back at Jensen and couldn’t help but grinning. Jensen looked so cute, his mouth half open, snoring heavily and the blanket all curled up so his feet came out underneath it. 

 

 

He decided to make himself a drink and get some tea and asperine for Jensen too. When he walked down the stairs, Sadie and Harley followed him on the tip of their feet. He wondered why it still seemed like it was day instead of night inside the house. 

 

There was this weird silent vibe coming from outside but he only heard the soft squeaking of the wind through the roof.

He walked over to a window downstairs and saw it had begun to snow! It was a wonderful white glistening world outside. 

 

He stared at this silent beautiful world for a while and walked over to the kitchen. When he found the asperine and had set the water boiler for the tea, he grabbed himself a small glass and poured down some whiskey in it. He ate a quick snack and saw his glass was empty so he poured one again.

 

It felt good to feel the substance warm his throat and it had gotten a little chilly downstairs so he needed the help to stay warm and not get sick too. He turned on the radio. 

Not aware, he poured down another glass and finished making the cup of tea and a plain biscuit for Jensen, not noticing the heavy footsteps on the stairs behind him because the radio was on. 

 

When he wanted to pick up the tray with the goods for Jensen he suddenly felt something grab his side, pulling on his t – shirt.

He quickly put the tray down, turning around with his fists up to defend himself, only to look a droopy eyed Jensen in the face that could barely stand up. 

 

“Djeez! You scared the hell out of me Jen, he said, why are you out of bed? It’s way too cold out here for you”. 

“I know”, Jensen said with a painful look on his face, “but I woke up and thought you’d gone away”. 

He shivered all over his body. “Why would I do that?”, Jared said,” just making you some tea and biscuits”

 

Jensen gave him the cutest smile ever: “Aw, thanks mummy, you’re the best.” “I sense you’re feeling a bit better getting your old jokes back, don’t you?”, Jared said, smiling back at him. 

Jensen winked at him but shifted on his feet, ready to fall over and Jared jumped forward to pull him up a little. 

 

Jensen leaned his heated body on to him and even though he wasn’t the heaviest guy, right now he was heavy as hell so Jared had to pull him straight to stay standing.

 

“I’m so not going to get you upstairs”, Jared sighed, and looked at Jensen. “You’re right, you should bring me to my own bed”, Jensen sighed. He put his arm around Jared’s shoulder, facing him and started to grin. The music in the background was playing a familiar song. 

 

“What?”Jared asked, a little more agitated then he wanted to. “Feels like slow dancing right now Jare, Jensen said smiling naughty. Jared snickered, thinking and feeling this really was like slow dancing. “You’re the biggest flirt Jen, you know that?” 

 

He started to move to Jensen’s room, dragging Jensen along with him. Trying not to think about how he felt holding Jensen just a minute ago, this warm feeling inside of him, tenderness but not only that. 

Sadie lay down on one of the couches in the living room and Harley sat down at the long window next to the front door, watching the big snowflakes fall down outside. 

 

She gave out an almost silent bark and whiskered her tail, ears straight up. Jared looked at her, smiling and pausing a minute from the heavy weight he was tossing along with him. 

 

Jensen mumbled softly, saying something like: “look at those big flakes, just like cornflakes, that’s just corny” and put his head down against Jared’s shoulder. Jared wondered if he shouldn’t start cleaning some snow up because the pile outside was growing fast, but he first had Jensen to worry about. 

 

 

He felt a little lightheaded cause of the booze and had more trouble holding Jensen up then before. He got back his grip en started walking through the hallway to Jensen’s room. The door was half opened. 

He hadn’t been in Jensen’s room since he moved in with him cause most of the time they spent together was in the living room, kitchen and garden and sometimes upstairs in Jared’s room, cause he had the big screen television and Nintendo over there. 

 

He first dragged his half naked friend to the bed before getting a good look around the room. Jensen crawled on his bed, laying down on his belly, hands underneath his pillow and falling down in a comatose sleep. 

 

Jared looked around: Jensen’s room was classy, nice long velvet curtains, walls painted grey and blue, soft long poled carpet and a great old armchair next to the window. 

He looked at the book cabinet, filled with classics and a hell of a lot of Stephen Kings’ books and other suspense books of this modern day.

 

He knew Jensen liked all this but had never seen what Jensen’s brought up here.

He saw the biggest album collection he had till this day seen and started scanning the music. Jensen 

liked Billy Holiday? He loved this album! 

 

He opened up the box to put the music on. He got disturbed by Jensen grunting behind him and saw that Jensen was sweating heavily. He totally forgot about the asperine and tea! 

 

He softly ran downstairs to get the asperine and a fresh cup of tea and picked up his whiskey form the kitchen counter and drank it in a long swallow. He started feeling lightheaded again (or was he getting drunk?) He picked the tray up and walked past the front door. 

 

He looked outside again and saw a growing pile of snow in front of the door. “Damn it, gotta go back and clean it up before it grows bigger than I can manage!” he said out loud and quickly walked up to Jensen’s room again.

 

 

He opened the door and saw Jensen sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. “hey Jen, are you okay?, got you the tea and some asperine.”, he said. 

“Not really”, Jensen said,” but thank you for doing that”. His voice squeaked a little.

 

Jared sat next to him, holding out the pills in his hand and Jensen tried to grab them but he kept dropping them cause of the trembling of his hands. He started getting goose bumps. 

Jared put his hand on his shoulder and said: ”Let me do it, don’t strain yourself now”. Jensen looked up and met his eyes:“If this is what getting old is all about, I think I’ll pass”.

 

“Don’t act so silly Jen, you will never get this way when you get old. You’ll be a fit cowboy and drive your “Metallicar” till you just drop dead one day” Jensen snickered, almost choking on the asperine. 

 

“Water..” he coughed out. Jared quickly brought the glass of water up to his mouth and carefully gave him a sip. “Gimme some more”, Jensen said. And he drank down the whole glass of water. “You’re dried out J.,” Jared said. “Drink your tea as well”. 

 

Jensen carefully sipped down the cup of tea and gave out a big burp. Jared laughed loudly: “you’re one sick bastard,” he said. Jensen said nothing. He stared at the album that was laying on the table in front of the television. 

He smiled. “You like Billie too huh Jare? Gonna put that in or what?” Jared smiled at him and walked over to the stereo set. “Any requests? “ 

 

“Solitude”, Jensen mumbled en fell back on the bed again. Jared skipped through the songs and put down the volume a little. 

“Come on Jen, I’ll get you a blanket”, he said tenderly, listening to the sweet tones of Billy Holliday. He found a blanket and put it around Jensen’s shoulders, who was sitting up again.

 

“thank you, sweetie”, Jensen said in a low voice and winked at him. Jared felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside, he hated it if he got so sentimental but it was who he was and he gave Jensen a quick squeeze on his shoulder.

 

“Ouch!” Jensen said with his face full of pain, “that hurts you know!” Jared quickly excused himself, and rubbed the painful shoulder. “mmm… all better now Jare..”, Jensen said with his best Dean voice.

 

Jared now really wondered if he was drunk , cause he also started feeling lightheaded now. He felt dizzy and it was like having butterflies flying around in his chest. He tried to pull himself together again and came up with an idea: “hey Jensen, let’s watch the latest aired episode, if you’re up to it!” 

 

“Well, I’m physically hurt and I feel really wierd but that’s the right mood to watch the show in I guess”, Jensen said smiling. “ Let’s do that, is it still on?”

“Guess not”, Jared replied, ”but I bet they have it out on Youtube already”. 

 

“Okay, that’s a good idea”, Jensen said. He pointed out where his laptop was and Jared brought it up to the bed. Jared started searching for the episode but it wasn’t on yet. 

What he díd find were dozens of other videos made by their fan’s nevertheless. He smiled. 

 

“What?”Jensen asked, not being able to see what Jared was looking at. “I’m just surprised by how many videos there are of Supernatural and about us two”, Jared said, “It’s kind of overwhelming, disturbing and sweet at the same time”.

“Yeah”, Jensen smirked, “I know..”

 

“I know you do, but have you actually watched some yet?”, Jared asked. ”Well, not many, let’s do thát for the time being. Should be fun”, Jensen said, droopy eying Sam and laying down on his belly on the left side of the bed.

 

“What do you want to see?”, Jared asked. Shall we look for the ones that have many views? Let me see, here I found one”, and he lay down on his belly next to Jensen, putting the laptop in front of them on the mattress. 

 

Jensen moved his index finger around the touch pad and pressed play..


	2. Chapter 2 PG - 13 coming on NC - 17

  
Author's notes: I wanted to give u guys a quick update so this is a very short chapter. Don't worry, already working on the next but curious what you think of it so far ;)  
More coming up soon!  


* * *

2

 

 

Jensen looked at Jared; “This is fun, just like being in high school again watching forbidden videos with your mates.” He smiled, and Jared smiled back. “Yeah, I remember that.” He focused on the screen of the laptop. The video he had found was about their friendship. It was actually very sweet.

 

“How on earth do these people find all these pictures of us?” , Jensen asked out loud. “They’re just really devoted to it Jen,” Jared said with a tender look in his eyes. They kept watching the videos for awhile and Jared made sure he didn’t show the ones he had watched once concerning them as lovers.

He had no idea how Jensen would react to that, what he really thought of it and didn’t necessarily wanted to find out. 

 

 

They had a lot of fun watching them and also watching videos of the Supernatural Conventions. “This is really something we should hold on to for when it’s like ten years later then now”, Jensen said, “Although I don’t want to think of the end of the show yet”, he said with a different tone in his voice, almost melancholy.

Jared looked up at him; “What do you mean?” 

 

Jensen turned on his side, facing Jared. He let out another moan because of his pain wrecked body. “You okay?”, Jared asked. “I’m fine J., I meant that I don’t want to think of the moment we are not going to spend so much time together anymore, I would really miss you Jare, you are really important to me..”

 

Under normal circumstances Jared would have known how to reply immediately and he would have said just about the same to Jensen, but what Jensen said to him, the way he said it, made him confused. He felt lightheaded again and warm but goose bumps started to reveal themselves all over his body. He had to get his grip back! Again he wandered away on some weird trip he couldn’t identify as being his normal behavior.

 

He thought about it for a second and said; “getting sentimental there huh Jen?” “I guess these pills really work”, he winked at Jensen and Jensen gave him a big smile.

 

“I must admit that I feel really groggy but I still have a weak spot for you, Jared” “Don’t you Dean me, “ Jared said and poked Jensen in his side. Jensen tried to fight him by stomping him in his stomach but he hadn’t much strength and when he wanted to use both of his arms Jared got him by the wrists. They laughed and tossed and turned till Jared had won and Jensen finally caved in, Jared sitting on top of him. 

 

 

Realizing that, and because of Jensen calling mercy, Jared rolled of off him on his side and Jensen still lay on his back. Jared fringed his eyebrows. This was normal right? They fought and played off each other all the time! But not on Jensen’s bed, for God’s sake! He stroked his leg, thinking why this was bothering him so much, why Jensen’s words split his heart open.

 

God, he didn’t want to think about the ending of Supernatural either..He even couldn’t think of anyone else he would like to spend so much time with, so no more tv for him after this, just movies or something else. 

His thoughts were crossed when he heard a deep sigh next to him. He turned his head to Jensen again and saw that he fell asleep again. His face relaxed, arm over his head, armpit showing a little pluck of blond reddish hairs. One leg crossed under the other, totally gone. 

 

Jared caught himself staring and turned on his belly again, eyes on the screen. He saw a list of videos on the right side of the screen, one of them about J2. He clicked on it to see what it was. 

 

Jensen always felt very awkward with people commenting on his long lashes but here and now, at this time, he was very grateful for them. He had been acting like he was asleep for awhile now, and Jared hadn’t noticed anything yet. 

He caught Jared staring at him laying there, watching J2 videos, even Wincest. He had such a hard time trying not to smirk that he pinched himself in the side every time he felt a smirk coming.

 

Jay, you naughty guy, he thought. He also wondered if it wasn’t just the booze getting to his head that he felt so excited about it. Cause it wasn’t just a smile that he was trying to stop from happening. Of course he loved Jared, but in a friendly manner he always thought, not as a lover.

But they have never been in this kind of a situation before, he had never seen Jared this way or felt so at ease with Jared as he was today. 

 

He almost fell asleep for real and when he opened his eyes up he almost gave himself away because his eyes grew bigger than they had ever been. Jared was over there next to him, leaning on one arm, the other on underneath him in his sweats! He blinked to look again but it wasn’t his imagination running loose or a result of his fever, Jared was definitely watching a video and feeling himself up..


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Where a strange noise on the roof gets them both back to reality, or not?  


* * *

Chapter 3

 

So here it finally is! Chapter 3! Hope you’ll enjoy and sorry for the long wait.. found myself a new job and have been very busy.

 

Jensen had no time to react cause a big bump on the roof made him jump off the bed and caused Jared to jump up trying to stay at his feet, heatedly trying to pull his hand out of his pants and sharpening himself up.

 

“Dude, what just happened?”, Jensen said, sitting up at the left side of the bed, looking kind of flushed. “I don’t know man, there’s something on the roof I guess”, Jared said, nervously straightening his sweatpants and turning around to walk to the window. 

 

“Sounded really loud, like an animal maybe?” He persistently stared out of the window, hoping that his hard – on would move away.

 

“An animal? What kind of animal makes such a loud sound jumping on our roof? A bear? Come on, that can’t be it”. Jensen wiped of some sweat from his forehead and tried to keep thinking about the large animal on the roof, not the huge hard – on he spotted when Jared turned away from him.

 

“Maybe there’s someone trying to break in”, Jared said, “I’ll take a look round the back of the house”. This could be an excellent method to lose the slightly diminishing hard – on. The cold outside would get his mind set and help a little.

 

“I’ll go with you, just a sec”, Jensen said, trying to stand up but he immediately fell against the bed because of his dizzy state of being. “Jen, you can’t walk nor slay a burglar at this time, please go back to bed”. 

 

 

Jensen tiredly pulled himself up to the bed and turned himself on his left side, facing Jared.

“Please be careful out there Jay, don’t react if there are people on the roof for real, just come back in and we’ll call the police”. 

“Promise, I ‘ll be fine”.

 

Jared quietly walked down the stairs, trying not to think of what he was doing when the bump on the roof pulled him back to the reality of the day. But the harder he tried, the more vivid the thoughts popped up in his head.

 

What the hell was he thinking or better: doing? Watching youtube vids and getting off on it? On Wincest for God’s sake? Couldn’t he find anything less disturbing to watch getting caught?

 

He knew for sure Jensen saw his hard on, maybe even his goofy moves to get his hand out of his pants. But he desperately wished Jensen hadn’t seen what he had been watching.

He closed shut his laptop did he? Oh God, what if.. no…

 

Jensen was lying down on the bed, his arms behind his head, his legs crossed. He stared at the television, stared at commercials but didn’t really see or hear anything. His mind was absent, moving back to what he saw just before they heard the noise on the roof.

 

Couldn’t he have been hallucinating? Maybe Jared was groping himself, he just wasn’t watching a Wincestvid. He knew in the back of his head that he had seen it for real but still wanted to believe otherwise. What should he do? 

 

It was not something you just talk about, was Jared attracted to him or did he just get off on vids like that?

The one thing he was sure of was that it looked hot and that fact made him blush and curse himself at the same time. Why? Was it just the combination of booze and asprine, or a dirty mind, or was it the fact that it was Jared doing that?

 

He couldn’t help himself pulling down the waistband of his sweats and boxer and getting out his cock. He stroked it softly and closed his eyes a little. He turned off the tv with his other hand and started to pull a littly. He felt really heated, opening up his lips, moistening his lower lip with his tongue and letting out a soft moan.

 

“Jensen?”

The sound came from beneath the stairs.

No sound from Jensen. “Jen??”

“Yeah man, just a minute” A hoarse sounding Jensen replied quickly. 

Jared moved up the stairs a little.

“Can you walk a few steps to get me the flashlight from the hall upstairs?”

 

Jensen blinked a few times while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“Um, yeah, sure”. He shoved himself of the bed to the floor, staying on his feet and wobbled to the hallway.

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“Where exactly is it?”

 

“On the cabinet in the left corner”, Jared replied.

“Oh, okay I can see it now”, Jensen said, meanwhile picking the flashlight up and slowly moving to the top of the stairs trying to think of puppies in shelters to lose the growth in his pants.

 

Jared looked up to Jensen and started to walk up the stairs again. He noticed Jensen’s hard- on and halted for a second. Wait.. was he.. was Jensen..


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: So I'm on a roll now, couldn't resist to write just another little chapter with some more action between the boys in it, hope you like! More is coming soon ;)  


* * *

Jared stared at his toes and wondered what was going on tonight, was it the weather? Was it his tiredness? Or was it just what is was, did he and Jensen get off on Wincest or each other..

He snorted a little at the thought, thinking of the fans and how they would react knowing that.

 

“What? You’re laughing at me?”, Jensen said. “What is so funny?” He sounded a little nervous and agitated. “No no no.. I just thought this whole thing, with the snow and the burglar and your flu, it’s all kinda funny..” “Kinda exciting too..”

 

“Well, I don’t know, I just know that I would like it if I could lay my head down again cause it’s pounding like hell”, Jensen said. He gave Jared the cutest and most bashful smile ever and handed him the flashlight, touching his hand a little by doing so.

 

It felt f##king electric when they touched! Jared was literally shocked when he felt that, holding his hand under Jensen’s just a little longer then he would normally do, enjoying the feeling and surprised at his own insolence. Jensen didn’t mind either, he stroked the top of Jared’s hand with his thumb.

He still felt unsteady but now for different reasons. He saw Jared’s mouth opening up a little under him and heard him let out a soft sound. “You have the softest hands ever Jare”, he said playfully and gave Jared a wink, seeing that his face was turning red. He wanted to save the day by turning around quickly and walking up the stairs again but because Jared was still holding his hand he fell down to the stairs while turning, his face in the soft fabric of the carpet on it.

 

Jared’s laugh resonated through the hall while Jensen tried to get up and walk upstairs.

“Jen, you’re such a bong sometimes, it’s cute!” Jensen got himself out of Jared’s grip and turned to him, standing in the hallway and looking down on Jared.

“Look who’s talking, that coming from the biggest goofy blabbermouth ever!” , he said, ready to run cause he knew how Jared would feel about him saying that.

He was right cause Jared raised his eyebrow and gave him a playful smile; “What did you just say?”

“Nothing”, Jensen said with a smirk, moving back to the bedroom. “just relax, you goof!”.

 

That last sentence triggered Jared, he pulled his big body up the stairs in one big leap to take hold of Jensen, who was running (at least trying to) towards the bedroom, giggling along. “You putz, I’ll make you pay!”, Jared said while grabbing Jensen’s waistband. Jensen tried to walk further but he didn’t manage, so he twisted himself around on Jared’s grip and smiled; “will you?” He poked Jared in his stomach and caused him to bend over and let go of his grip for a second.

He used the moment to run for the bed and clumsily leaped over it to hide behind it. He didn’t see Jared anymore and wondered where he was, standing up and walking towards the window a little.

 

Maybe the goof was hiding behind a curtain?

He didn’t have time to think cause from behind a big arm snatched him and pulled him back to the bed. “Watch you guard, Jen”, Jared whispered in his ear.

He felt heated again but still had his pride so he tried to free himself, kicking his buddy in the shins, and using his elbows to lose the grip of Jared’s arms.

Jared laughed, meanwhile getting his grip back but having to turn around to give himself some slack from his friend’s constant beating and kicking.

“You really think you are stronger than me??” He said to Jensen, sticking out his tongue.

 

Jensen didn’t really think, facing big Jay and his pink tongue sticking out in front of him. He knew he had some space left for his upper body to move and just acted on that.

 

He leaned forward an opened up his mouth, closing it around Jared’s tongue. Jared’s grip loosened a little and Jensen used that to push him back on the bed, still mouthing his tongue. Jared didn’t flinch nor resist, he just stared at Jensen in surprise. Jensen closed his eyes, sucking his friends warm and wet tongue. Jared let out the hottest moan ever, Jensen almost forgot to continue because of the electrical breakdown in his head.

 

Jared lifted his head up a little to get more space and mover his tongue, even kissing they took a battle, tongues tied and fighting for some room. Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s lower back and pulled him closer, letting the hand travel down his spine to his ass..


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: NC - 17? Not really just yet, I guess it's in between PG - 13 and NC - 17. Just read ;)  


* * *

Boom! A very big bump on the roof caused them to jump up and stare at each other.

“What the hell?” Jensen said, “What’s that?” 

“I don’t know man”, Jared said, breathing heavily, “I definately have to check it out right now!”

“Wait, be careful, you never know what is up there!”, Jensen called out after him, but he was already gone walking downstairs, forgetting all about his flashlight that was still lying out there in the hallway upstairs.

 

Jensen fell back on the bed, his head rush causing him to squeeze his eyes closed. What was that? What was he doing? He had just kissed his best friend! Why? Is this what he wanted or was it just the time and place, the comfort of being together tonight and sharing these events?

He sat up and placed his elbows on his knees, bowing his head between his arms, still not feeling well at all but also needing the blood to pump back to his veins so he could think.

But the problem was, he couldn’t think, not about why and how, he only thought of Jared. His eyes, his mouth, his tongue..His wet and warm tongue. O my freaking God, this guy, he was just too good looking..He started getting out his hardened dick again, pulling it more quickly this time, thinking of Jared’s hand’s doing it, thinking of Jared’s face when he kissed him, Jared’s hand on his lower back circling round and going over his bud, grabbing it tight..

It took him only minutes to get there, letting out a moan and a soft spoken “oh, Jared..” and falling back on the bed, remembering to put his dick back in his pants.

 

He rolled over, getting very sleepy and feeling comforted but missing his best friend at his side. He wondered if Jared was okay over there, what Jared was thinking right now. He hoped that big J. wasn’t angry about what he initiated. Still wondering about this out loud, whispering the words, he fell into a long and heated sleep..

 

Jared ran down the stairs, still breathing heavily, walked down the hallway downstairs, waking Harley and Sadie up by doing so. They jumped on him when he fell back into the couch, their tails wagging and making happy dog noises to greet him. He smiled and petted their backs, pushing them off him.

They both laid themselves down at his feet, looking at him awkwardly for pushing them off, they felt their boss was distracted and maybe even unhappy about something.

 

Jared’s thought ran through his mind, he tried to get a hold of them but he couldn’t figure out where to start. Jensen just kissed him.. He could still recap very vividly the loving kiss, the sucking on his tongue, the struggle of their tongues wrestling and sucking, his hand moving on Jensen’s back and butt.. What the hell was going on between them? What was going on with him??

Did he like Jensen in that way? Did Jensen like him that way? Or were the rabid fans just finally getting in on them? He didn’t get what happened, but he liked it, oh he liked it so much, it felt so good getting kissed by Jensen, he felt so hot and close to his friend at that time.

He didn’t feel ashamed for kissing a guy, but he was a little nervous, maybe even ashamed, to go up again. He even didn’t dare to relieve himself a little by pulling his cock out of his pants. He was afraid Jensen might come down and spot him.

 

He had to go outside, it would make him feel better, the cold air, the space. He called out Harley and Sadie’s names to accompany him, no need for a flashlight with all the snow outside, it was very much like late afternoon outside.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pushed… and pushed again harder..

Nothing.

He tried to move the door-latch up and down and only managed to do it halfway.

“What the hell…”, he said it out loud.

The dogs, sitting next to him, moved up their ears a little and both started scraping the door, trying to help Jared or just wanting to get outside.

He pushed once more and looked through the window, wiping of the frost flowers. He jumped when he saw what was lying in front of the door..

He didn’t even have to wonder about what was on the roof, that was the same thing as was lying in front of the door! A very big pile of snow, frosted down to the ground, immobile and very high. It almost reached the end of the door knob on the outside of the door.

“Oh my freaking God.. “, he said out loud again, “We are so screwed..”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: so I'm still on a roll, call me crazy but I love to continue writing this story :) Jared is in touch with the outside world, in the person of Kripke and almost spoils what happened, only to get some long deserved sleep having his friend (and lover?) beside him  


* * *

“Ping!”, a loud sounding bell got Jared out of his frustration back into reality. “Who is sending me an email?”, he thought out loud, and he walked to his laptop upstairs, in the room next to his bedroom.

It was Kripke, asking if they were all right, telling him not to worry cause they weren’t the only ones snowed in tonight. That next morning authorities were beginning to shove the snow off the roads and that he hoped they would arrive soon at Jared’s place, but filming tomorrow was out of the question.

He saw that Kripke was still online, the clock at the bottom of the screen showed 3.00, was it that late already?

He clicked on Eric’s name to chat and Eric replied immediately. 

 

“Jared, you okay? Jensen okay?”

 

“Yeah we are man, how are you? Jensen ‘s got a pretty big flu by the way”.

 

“I’m fine, my wife’s just visiting, we had a wonderful time with a candlelight dinner, watching the snow and the weather reports, LOL, but what about Jensen, is he really okay?”

 

“I guess so, I gave him some asperine, he’s very tired”. “Should I call a doctor, you think?”

 

“Well I guess if he’s improving you don’t have to right away but keep me posted, will you?”

“How are you doing Jared, okay? How are the dogs?”

 

“I’m fine, just a little tired, that’s all. Harley and Sadie are fine too.”

 

“You sure there’s nothing wrong?”

 

“Well, you know, something happened..”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing big, just with Jensen and me.. I don’t know, never mind, no biggie..”

 

“You guys had a fight?”

 

“No not that, I don’t know, I think I’ll turn in now.”

 

“All right, but you can always search contact if you need to talk, you know that right? Don’t think I find anything silly, okay big J.?” “Sleep tight”

 

“Okay, thank you man, you sleep well too..”

 

 

He felt better after this. He didn’t share what happened and he didn’t want to just yet but he felt good talking to someone outside his house, knowing there were still other people out there, outside their isolation. He really was getting tired and wondered about Jensen. He softly walked out of his study into the bedroom and looked at the cutest sight ever. The dogs had followed him upstairs and were next to Jensen, who was far away, dreaming heatedly making all kinds of funny sounds.

He smirked and quietly called for the dogs. 

 

They obeyed immediately and were lying down at the foot of the bed on the floor.

He pulled his sweater off, and his t – shirt, stripping down to his boxer. He stretched a little, his long muscles flexing underneath his skin. He was too tired to worry about what was right or wrong or what Jensen wanted, he just pulled open the blanket and shoved into the bed next to Jensen.

 

My God, Jensen was hot! He jumped right out and got a small towel from his closet, holding it under the tap in the left hand corner of the room. He squeezed it and got back in the bed, sitting up next to Jensen, carefully dabbing his friends forehead and neck. His friend squirmed a little, opening his eyes up, all watery and looked at him. “Jare, you back, I’m so hot”… “I know man, relax, gonna cool you down, just get back to sleep”. Jensen smiled at him lovingly. That felt so nice, a warm feeling all through his body. He kissed his friends forehead and once more dabbed his face and neck with the towel.

 

He lay the towel away on the bedside table and turned to his side, facing Jensen and his beautiful peaceful face. He stroked his friends cheekbone, and kissed him on his forehead again, wanting to lay himself down. 

 

Jensen responded to the kiss, he still had his eyes closed but moved his head up a little, forwarding his lips in Jared’s direction. Jared didn’t stop to think and kissed the luscious lips, all hot, soft and wet. Jensen opened them up immediately and Jared slid his tongue in, roaming his friends mouth and searching for his tongue to play with.

Jensen held it out to his and he licked it slow, Jensen instantly responding with a moan and lick on his.

 

It felt so hot and intimate and they continued until their heads couldn’t be held up any longer. They both sank into their pillow, finishing the last kiss, stroking each others back. Jared shoved his left arm under Jensen and pulled him close with his right arm, holding him gently, kissing his neck and then lying his head down on Jensen soft chest. He fell asleep instantly, forgetting all about the worries on his mind..


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: The morning after, what happens? Is there anything uncomfortable about it?  


* * *

When Jensen woke up the next morning he first felt his really sore throat, followed by his best friends big arms around him. He watched Jared sleeping for a while, his mouth open, he looked hot.. 

 

In both ways, as a matter of fact! He felt Jared’s forehead on his chest and it felt really hot.

He totally gave him the flu, he smirked a little, feeling his own head and feeling that his fever went down a little. He carefully pushed Jared away, reaching over him to get the towel on the other side of the bed. Jared immediately clung on to his upper body again, giving him almost no chance to reach for it.

 

“Come on J., gimme some space would ya?”, he said smiling. Jared was muttering but he couldn’t understand a word he was saying. “Just let me get you a wet towel to cool you off a little dude, come on, let go of me now”. He wriggled himself out of Jared’s firm grip and stood up from the bed.

 

His head was still pounding but it might as well be he was dried out, so he first drank a few sips of water before moistening the towel. He looked out of the window; “what the hell?” He saw the big piles of snow heaped up to the walls of the house, more than two meters high. Had Jared seen that last night? Why didn’t he wake him? And how about filming?

It was still snowing outside, they should at least try getting out of a window and try to shove some snow away from the doors!

 

He almost forgot about his feverish friend and started walking to the bed. Jared looked adorable, taking almost the full length and width of the bed, arms stretched out, his head on his shoulder.

He walked up to the bed and dabbed Jared’s head with the cool towel, moving to his cheeks, over his cute dimples and to his long and strong neck.. He totally lost himself looking at his friends face, he really was cute..

 

Jared opened his eyes a little; “There you are, Jen”. “Yes, here I am, “ Jensen said, “How do you feel?”

“Like crap!” Jensen chuckled. “I see, well let me play doctor today then”, and he winked at Jared. 

“I feel slightly better than yesterday, if not for a very sore throat.” His voice squeaked a little.

Jared snickered; “Let me take a look at it, maybe it is inflamed, open your mouth”.

Jensen did and Jared lifted his head a little, he looked like he was in pain but he continued to move closer. Jensen helped him a little by moving closer too. 

 

Jared didn’t look in his throat nor laid his head back down, he kissed Jensen and Jensen gave in.

He put his arm behind Jared’s neck to give him some ease, and closed his mouth around Jared’s wanting lips, kissing him like last night, kissing him harder and fiercer. He never felt he wanted to kiss someone so badly like he did right now. Jared moaned and gasped for breath and grabbed his side, hands moving between his shoulder- blades and running down to his lower back.

Man, this felt so good, he wanted to cover Jared in kisses, wanted to touch him all over.

 

Jared gasped for air; “I’m sorry man, I’m out of breath..”

“Sure, lay yourself down you silly cow, you’re sick!” He once again moistened his friends head and kissed it gently. Jared smiled at him. “You remember last night? “ “I do..”

“You were cute, kissing me like that Jen, I thought I could eat you!” “Well don’t J., only if we stay snowed in and our food supplies run dry, ‘kay?” 

“Jen?” “Yeah?” “Shouldn’t we like, talk about this?” “About what?” “You know what I mean Jen..”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what this is or what it is I am feeling, I only know that I like it and you seem to like it too Jare..”

“I do, but..” “But what?” “Never mind, maybe this isn’t the right time..”

 

“You know what? It isn’t, cause you and I first need some breakfast and I need to try and get out to work on the snow outside J., you know how bad it is, don’t you? “

“Yeah, I was freaked out at first, but then I talked to Eric and he said it was the same over there and that there are people coming to free the roads and eventually the houses that are snowed in”

“You talked to him? When?” 

“Last night, before I went to bed, he was still online”

“All right, what about filming?”

“What do you think? Not going to happen today”

 

“So we’ve got a day off!”

“Yeah, feeling sick as hell, Jen.”

“Come on, it isn’t that bad, we’ll have fun”

“We sure do have fun”, Jared said, winking at Jensen.

 

Jensen face went all red and he stood up to go downstairs, taking Harley and Sadie with him, who followed their conversation with great interest. Freaking dogs, always aware of everything, Jensen thought. He turned back to ask his friend what he wanted to eat but Jared was long gone, turned to his stomach, arms underneath the pillow.

Damn, he really had a cute butt too.. Jensen thought, cursing himself.

 

He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen window, wanting to open it but the snow was up to the lower half of the window. He tried and he tried.. nothing. He couldn’t open it. He felt frustrated but started on the tea for Jared and found some more biscuits and some jam, he made a few of them for Jared and one with a little cheese on it for himself, he could use the strength. 

 

He started baking an omelet for himself, he almost heaved when he ate it, but he had to get something down to do what he wanted to. He gave the dogs some food, leaving the door to the shed open for them to do their business. He searched the kitchen cabinet and found an old towel to wrap around his hand and climbed up the kitchen sink to get closer to the window.

 

Jared didn’t fall asleep, he pretended he did. He was so full of everything that had happened, he couldn’t lay himself to rest. He liked Jensen, God he loved him, as a friend.. He never thought of him as a lover or partner, he never wondered about it. And now.. Now all he wanted was to lay himself down next to him and talk and kiss and do whatever to guys that are in love do and never go to work again. Did that mean he was in love? How fast does something like that happen?

 

He heard Jensen downstairs talking to the dogs and was curious about what he was doing, he seemed to be searching for something.

He carefully slid out of the bed and wobbled to the hall silently, taking each step of the stairs at a time, trying not to let any of them squeak. When he was almost downstairs he heard a window breaking, followed by a curse and a loud scream from Jensen. He ran down the last step and turned to the kitchen.

 

Jensen cursed and looked at his hand, all bloody, damn towel didn’t help a bit. He leaned over, standing at the sink again and bit his lip to not scream any further, he didn’t want to wake Jared.

He suddenly felt to strong arms around his waist. “What are you doing Jen??” “Turn around, let me see your hand!”


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Well, a little NC - 17 coming up, Jared's taking care of Jensen's hand. What's sweeter than a doctor like Jared? Enjoy!  


* * *

“Broke the window.. couldn’t get it open” “What the hell? Let me see it man, couldn’t you have used something else to break it with?”

“Guess I wanted to look tough, stupid..”, Jensen said, a little embarrassed. 

“That’s sooo romantic!” Jared smiled, carefully wiping off the blood with a wet towel. Now Jensen felt even more embarrassed, turning red again. 

 

“Wait a sec, going to get the first aid kit”, Jared said and wobbled off to the hallway, opening a door and searching for it. Jensen sank down to the doors of the kitchen cabinet, feeling a little lightheaded.

 

He wasn’t too much of a hero around blood, especially if it was his owns. He felt like a fool, trying to break the window with his hand, that only worked in movies. He took a big wooden spoon and bickered out the rest of the glass. “What are you doing over there? “, Jared called out from the back.

“Just making sure there are no sharp edges on the windowpanes”, Jensen said.

 

“What?” Jared came into the kitchen with the first aid kit, looking very silly cause his hair was covered in webs. Jensen laughed his butt off, Jared looking at him all surprised; “what??”

“Your hair man, look!” Jared walked off to the mirror in the hall and started slapping his knees; “what the hell? Oh man, that looks so weird!” He heaved all the webs out of his hair, still laughing. Jensen was holding his stomach, face all red.

“Jared held on to the door post’; “Come on man, quit laughing now, can’t stand up no more, have to take care of you”.

 

Jensen held his hand out; “here, there it is, my war wound”. He was still laughing, but calming down a little. Jared sat down on the floor in front of him, his legs around Jensen’s. “Hold still, don’t freak out Jen, this is gonna hurt a little” He took the iodine tincture out off the kit and put it on a sterilized gauze, covering Jensen’s hurt knuckles. Jensen flinched just a little but kept himself still, looking at Jared ‘s concentrated movements, the wrinkle between his eyes, the tip of his tongue coming out..

He was doomed, he couldn’t look Jared in the eyes and say that they “just” liked each other, he just couldn’t. This was like coming home, like it always was supposed to be this way. Jared already was his best friend, why shouldn’t he be his partner and lover?

 

He stroked Jared’s hair with his free hand, Jared looking up; “Hi.., okay there sport?” “Totally fine”, Jensen sighed and kept stroking Jared’s hair while Jared bandaged his hand.

When he was finished, Jared looked up again;”Here you g..” His words were smothered by Jensen kissing him, he put his arms around Jensen’s and started stroking him in the back off his neck with one hand, the other pressing in between his shoulders.

 

Jensen made soft noises, pointing out that he really liked it. He put his good hand on Jared’s back, stroking him on the low end, near his butt. He moved it down a little, in between the waistband of his lovers boxers. “Go on.” Jared whispered in his ear: “Move it to the front, please..”

Jensen felt heated, Jared whispering those words in his ears. Should he? It was just like doing it himself wasn’t it? What could go wrong? He never touched another cock except his owns..

 

He first moved his hand down a little, going over Jared’s round and rock hard butt, feeling his own cock grow in his pants. He caressed them both, going up and down Jared’s spine. “Feels so good Jen, now please move it to the front, please…” Jensen didn’t wait no further. He pulled his hand out, pushing Jared down on his elbows a little, giving his legs the room to cross Jared’s and making the way for his hand to pull the soft fabric of his lovers boxers down. 

 

 

Jared’s long dark cock popped out in his hand and he grabbed it, seeing Jared flinch, throwing his head back as he began stroking it. “God Jensen, your hands, so soft and strong, go on, pull it!”

Jensen started pulling, moving his thumb over the slippery head, feeling Jared’s warm and sticky pre – come on his hand. Jared moaned loudly, getting back up and looking at Jensen stroking and pulling, gripping his cock firmer as he hardened even more. “Jen… feel s so good” Jared looked Jensen in the eyes. Jensen looked heated, his eyes blurry and his pupils were wide. “Feels so hot holding your cock, making you come” He pulled faster and fastened his grip, Jared twitching and squirming, throwing his head back again. “Oh God…feels so good Jen.. feels so good!”

 

Jensen felt so good too, feeling Jared’s warm come spread out over his hand, making Jared enjoy it just a little longer by slowly moving up and down a little, Jared’s cock twitching.

Jared fell back in awe; “Oh man, that was so good, it’s the best I’ve ever had!” Jensen gave a satisfied sigh when he leaned over to kiss Jared on the mouth, a quick and tender kiss; “Really?”

“No kidding man, please do it again!”

Jensen snickered: “Just a sec Jare, have to rest my only good hand left”

“Oh right!”, Jared said, opening up his eyes: “Your hand, how is it?”

“Feels okay”, Jensen lied, “Helped a lot, you taking care of it”

“Now first let me get you your breakfast, want to lend a hand?”

 

They finished up their breakfast, let the dogs out of the window to take a stroll and decided to not get out of the window until they had gotten some rest, first of all they both did have a flu to deal with. They brought the plates back to the kitchen, leaving them on the sink for the fairies to deal with them later.

Walking upstairs hand in hand, they both said nothing, there was nothing uncomfortable about it, it felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: So I thought now it's time to give Jensen a little happinezz, enjoy! Always curious if you like it or like where the story is heading, please review if you have the time ;)  


* * *

Jared took a quick shower, leaving it to Jensen who always liked to take long ones. He walked into his study to check out if he had received more messages. There was one from Genevieve, saying that she was worried about him and asking him to reply quickly and one from Danneel. She asked if he could tell how Jensen was doing cause she couldn’t reach him. 

 

“Jensen is doing just fine”, he said out loud. He totally forgot about their girlfriends, how lame! There was an outside world and in that world they both had their girls, a lot of people to face and a lot of things to explain.. If they should talk about anything concerning what happened it should be about that. He replied quickly, not sharing they both had a flu and that Jensen had hurt his hand.

 

He looked at the clock: 11.30. It looked like time was passing very slowly. He liked it. He didn’t want to think of when the snow went away and reality would kick in. He was already clicking on the bar below the screen to turn his computer off when Eric came online and instantly started to chat with him: 

 

“Hey Jared! How are you guys doing?” “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Hi, yeah man, we slept like a log, snow’s still there but we broke a window to get the dogs out and maybe ourselves when needed”

 

“wow! How did you do that, you okay?”

 

“Yeah but Jensen hurt his hand a little, he broke the window with it”

 

“What? Why? “

 

“Guess he thought he was batman”

 

“Lol, how’s the thing that was bothering you?”

 

“Well, we sorted it out, kinda..” “I don’t know”

 

“Jare?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“We kissed”

 

“Who?”

 

“Who do you think?”

 

“You.. and Jensen?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Wow.. that’s.. I don’t know..”

 

“I know..”

 

“You both wanted it?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Did it happen more than once?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“How do you feel ?”

 

“In love..”

 

“and Jensen?”

 

“I guess the same”

 

“For sure?”

 

“I hope so, but looks like it”

 

“My God..”

 

“I know, what about the girls, the fans and all”

 

“You can deal with that later, enjoy it first!”

 

“What?”

 

“Like I’m saying, if this really is what I think it is, enjoy it, it is going to be hard enough dealing with everything later on.”

 

 

Jared walked out of his study, he felt relieved and guilty at the same time, sharing this with Eric. He didn’t want Jensen to know because he might think it wasn’t the best idea to share it right away, but he knew Eric wouldn’t share it with anyone, he knew he could trust him.

He walked into his bedroom, Jensen had already turned in and was watching television. He had brought some fresh tea up and two waters and a box of asperine.

 

“Hey honey!”, he said, throwing Jared the box of asperine: “time for our medication!” He smiled at Jared: “Were there any messages? “ 

“No”, Jared lied, “Just checked the weather reports.

“And?”

“Nothing clear yet, could be more snow or defrost, they don’t know it yet” That wasn’t really a lie, although Jared didn’t look at any weather report.

“’kay, come on in.”

 

Jensen opened the sheets, making Jared blush..He was naked, lying there with his beautiful body and his big cock in his lap.

Jared just stood there, gazing at it. 

“What?” “Jare?”

“Like you don’t know..”

“Oh this? This is how I like to sleep!”

Jared chuckled and got into the bed. Jensen pulled over the sheets and

 

They drank their tea and swallowed down the asperine. Jensen chattered along and Jared nodded and responded with short sentences. All he could think about was that Jensen was naked and had a really beautiful big cock. He really wanted to touch it, maybe even taste it. He really wanted to stop Jensen talking about the weather, their job, Eric and whatever he was talking about now. That guy didn’t even realize how pretty he was, how hot.. 

 

He moved to his elbows, pretending to listen and Jensen shifted to his side a little. He started on a new subject when Jared couldn’t control himself any longer. He started to kiss Jensen in the neck, on his chest, sucking and licking his nipples. Jensen, surprised but happy with it, first started to move up to kiss him but quickly realized where it was going and fell back into his pillow.

 

“You sure Jare?” “Totally, want to know what you taste like..” That was more than Jensen could wish for or hoped it would be. Jared kissing his neck, licking his neck, sucking his nipples and wanting to suck him..

 

Jared moved down to his stomach, circling round with his tongue, kissing it and licking his way down to his groin, kissing it. That felt so good! He felt so hot. Jared kept teasing him, going up and down his groin, licking it, his hands spreading Jensen’s legs apart, pushing them down in the mattress. Jensen moaned. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. Jared was such a tease.

Jared kept kissing his groin, moving on to his inner thighs, licking them till Jensen screamed out, grabbing his hair, pulling his head higher and pushing it down to his crotch.

 

“Impatient huh?” Jared said, looking up a little, smiling at him. “Well okay”, he said, suddenly sucking in almost the full length of Jensen cock in one movement. Jensen almost passed out on that sensation, groaning deeply and shuddering all over his body. Jared smiled while continuing, moving back to the head and sucking on it, licking it, going down again. Jensen’s cock grew bigger and filled Jared’s mouth, still sucking and going down, taking it fully in now. He gagged a little, spitting out and moving on, sucking, licking and going down. He took one of his hands off Jensen’s thighs and held his balls, pushing them up a little. “You taste so good Jen..”

 

Jensen couldn’t respond in understandable English, he only groaned and threw out weird sentences, cursed, let his head sink back in the pillow, pushing his face in it. He let go of Jared’s hair and held on to the board of the bed, knuckles white clenching on.

 

“Gonna come Jare.. gonna come!” And Jensen came, squirting his warm fluid into Jared’s mouth, Jared swallowing and sucking the life out of him, even licking the corners of his mouth like it was ice cream. Jensen gazed at it, still enjoying the after spasms his cock was having. He felt hot, satisfied; “I love you Jared”.


End file.
